


bet you don't freeze at zero degrees

by avecstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecstylinson/pseuds/avecstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>airplane blowjobs for my bby nina harrhi.tumblr.com<br/>title from "The Mile High Club" by Bow Wow Wow<br/>ispired by this pic: http://www.mmm-mag.com/2013/02/27/louis%20airplane.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet you don't freeze at zero degrees

Harry sat next to Louis on the airplane. That’s how it always was, and probably how it always would be. Normally the pair just snuggled and slept because holy shit time zones are fucking mental. Today was no different and Harry proceeded to push up the armrest and pulled Louis closer to him. Louis had a big fluffy white comforter wrapped around him that made him look so tiny and cute and snuggleable. A couple of not-too-innocent thoughts about Louis and the down comforter flashed through his mind and smile crept on his face.  
“What’s with the grin, curly?” Louis asked.  
“Just thinkin,” Harry replied.  
“What about?”  
“You.”  
“Cute.”  
“More accurately sucking you off underneath this ridiculous comforter.”  
Louis made a bit of a choked sound and Harry could only assume he just pictured it too. Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and slid to his knees. He smirked up at Louis as he lifted up the edge of the white monstrosity and wriggled under. Louis gasped a bit as Harry hooked his fingers into Louis’ belt loops. Louis lifted his rear off the seat just a bit and helped Harry slide his trousers and pants off. He was already hard and straining to see Harry under the blanket. Harry leaned forward and kissed the tip. Louis made a muffled groan and Harry hoped he would be able to keep quiet. Harry licked a thick stripe on the underside of Louis’ length, and then took about a quarter of it in his mouth. Louis groaned again and Harry shushed him. Harry took the rest of Louis into his mouth and Louis’ hips bucked to meet Harry’s mouth.  
“I want to see you, babe,” Louis pleaded in a husky voice.  
Harry didn’t reply seeing as his mouth was a bit preoccupied but Louis wouldn’t take no as an answer and moved the comforter just slightly so he could peek underneath. Harry placed his hands on the inside of Louis’ thighs, pinching them slightly. Louis’ cock kept hitting the back of Harry’s throat, causing him to gag a little. Louis had a bit of a gagging kink, so this caused even more of an issue for him. Harry swirled his tongue around, leaving Louis gasping above him. He pulled off a bit, but Louis shoved his head back down. Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked with all his might.  
“H-harry,” he choked out before he came, sticky down Harry’s throat.  
Harry popped up from under the comforter as quickly as he could and looked Louis in the eyes and swallowed. Louis smiled and pulled Harry onto his lap. Louis was still naked under the comforter and Harry wiggled his bum a bit, because he wanted Louis to remember that Harry could do whatever he wanted. Louis kissed Harry and Harry was too content to think about much else other than curling up under the comforter with half-naked Louis.   
“Welcome to the mile high club babe,” Harry murmured into Louis’ shoulder.  
Louis just sighed and kissed Harry’s forehead and they fell asleep high above the rest of the world.


End file.
